1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a proxy mechanism for identifying and using documents within electronic networks. More particularly, the invention relates to a proxy mechanism for bookmarking uniform resource locators, for example in a Web browser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The World Wide Web ("Web") has become an important and popular tool. Every day, many new Web pages are added, such that accessing the shear volume of information available on the Web becomes a daunting task. While search engines, such as Yahoo and Alta Vista, make finding specific Web pages a more straightforward task, such search engines do not provide instant access to the desired location. Rather, one must navigate through a hierarchical menu with their Web browser until the desired location is displayed. It is therefore a common feature of the de facto standard Web browser, i.e. Netscape Navigator (manufactured by Netscape Communications Corp. of Mountain View, Calif.), to provide bookmarks for those Web pages that are frequently visited.
Bookmarks allow users to capture their current location easily for quick return later. Current bookmark designs make it easy for users to capture the location, but not to organize or make sense of what they captured. It would be desirable to retain the ability within a browser for bookmarks to be easily acquired and revisited. It would also be desirable to provide more information to users when organizing and making sense of their bookmarks. It would further be desirable to provide quick, up front categorization of such bookmarks.